


Horse，what horse？

by lululia



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululia/pseuds/lululia





	Horse，what horse？

（一）  
这天，他终于鼓起勇气从工坊的角落拖来了一张板凳，踩在上面，然后用力掂高脚尖。  
这是他人生第一个小小巅峰，长久以来填满他思绪中的幻想和盼望形成了闪闪发亮的事物，毫不吝啬地展现在他的眼前。他终于发现，行走在阴影和大人们的步履匆匆的腿边时淤积在胸口的不畅感来自何处了，原来他一直呆在无形的海水下——他知道海水的感觉，因为曾有人背着他父亲偷偷带他去过遥远的海边——如今才是他第一次从压抑的水中浮上来，看见宽广的海滩。身旁的油灯像是劳瑞林，辐射出明亮、稍微有些过热的光线，在散落的宝石，金和银的饰物，甚至是刻刀尖锐的锋刃上燃点上跃动的光芒。  
他紧张地喘着气。一瞬不瞬地盯着眼前的景象，想要快点把这份美景刻进脑中。他的父亲快要回来了，除非他像上次一样在浴缸里睡着，不然留给他恶作剧的时间真的很少。  
但是贪婪这种东西，有一就有二，永远都会有亟待满足的愿望，就像祖母做的小蛋糕只能填饱他的肚子，却填不满他的馋嘴。都已经到这份上了，他看不够就算了，攀在桌边支撑身体的双手也蠢蠢欲动着，想要了解更多。  
不，是一定要了解。  
所以他将胸口靠在桌上，朝前极力地伸长了双臂，去拥抱了那个最遥远，也是最耀眼的东西。  
·  
——然后他闯祸了。  
（二）  
这天，Celegorm在狗舍旁的松树下的灌木里找到了一个侄子。  
当时他正忙得焦头烂额——狗大十八变，越变越糟心。如今的Huan已经完全失去了他们初见时那种叫厌恶所有带毛动物的Caranthir都想要抱一抱的天真可爱，成了个奔跑撒欢的大型麻烦，不仅遍地掉毛，还四处留情。狩猎之外的日子十天半拉月不着狗屋就算了，难得回来一趟身边还总是带着几个来路可疑的幼犬。Celegorm第一百三十二次下定决心要和伙伴商量一下当初Orome是把它送给他当宠物而不是把他送给它当奶妈的问题，但维林诺的神犬四脚一迈溜得比风还快，留给Celegorm的只有潇洒的背影和一地弹球似地跌跌撞撞遍地乱滚的奶狗。而且他仅仅是呆滞了一瞬，奶狗就失踪了大半。  
人们经常议论他脾气不好，Caranthir是无人能敌的第一，他就是当之无愧的第二——狗屎，这世上哪有脾气不好的人能忍受这种日子？  
他把没跑掉的奶狗送进了笼子里，然后提着个铺了棉垫的篮子去找另外几个，不明事理的人经过估计还会以为他是去采花的。小狗不及父亲神勇，跑得最远那只也不过是在十米开外的草丛上打滚而已，他叹了一口气，过去把它抱起来。这时灌木丛中传来窸窸窣窣的动静，令一篮子幼犬此起彼伏地扯着尖细的嗓子嚎起来。  
Celegorm拨开树丛，他本以为会看见狐狸松鼠之类的东西，结果却对上了一双泪汪汪的大眼睛。  
“曼威的内裤啊。”他警惕地环视着周围，认定四下无Curufin，才赶紧把Celebrimbor给拉了出来，“你怎么跑到狗舍来了？”  
从出生伊始就在父母的呵护下怕是连点灰尘都没沾过的Feanor长孙现在浑身是土灰和叶子，Celegorm看见他就仿佛看见了自己被五弟大卸八块的未来，他掀起围裙里衬，就着小精灵源源不断的泪水尽量抹去了脸上蹭的土印，又加重口气问了一次：“Tyelperinquar？”  
小精灵愣了愣，又抽了抽，呼哧半天憋出了一个词。  
“马！”  
“哈？”  
Celegorm懵得像是侄子刚刚在他面前汪汪叫了两声。  
小精灵毫不顾忌他人身安危地哇哇大哭起来，哭声中重复夹杂着那个变调的单词。还没抓回来多久连篮子都没捂热的奶狗们也受到共鸣般闹腾起来，一个接一个蹦了出去，Celegorm引以为豪的俊脸都扭曲了。在权衡了一下狗孙子和侄子哪边比较不容易丢失后，他蹲下身摇了摇Celebrimbor的肩膀：“乖，你在这里等一会？三伯我去抓一下小狗就回来好不好？”  
有时候他真的非常庆幸很少有人会经过狗舍，尤其是小时候被Huan钻过被窝，留下心理阴影的Curufin。  
但当他再次回到灌木丛这边时，Celebrimbor已经不见了。  
（三）  
这天，Ambarussa逮住了他们鬼鬼祟祟的三哥。  
Celegorm满身狗毛，飘散着一股狗味，还穿着在狗舍打扫卫生用的围裙，在花园里形迹可疑地四处张望着。他看起来很不想和别人打照面，一有人经过他就往树丛后面缩，但王宫里这些秀气的植物显然遮蔽不下他宽阔的身躯，仿佛一场滑稽默剧。  
“嘿。”  
Amras从后面拍了下Celegorm肩膀，之二在他本能地转过头之后拍了下他的后脑勺。  
“发现了Turko！”  
“你在干嘛？又在找狗吗？”  
Celegorm起初紧张得好像连头发根都要竖起来了，发现是两个弟弟后显而易见地松了口气。“不是。”他的眼神游移了一下，“你们……看见Tyelperinquar了吗？”  
“……”  
“好吧，我不该期待你们的眼睛能看见甜点之外的东西。”  
双胞胎交换了一个眼神，露出意味深长的表情。  
“看见了啊，刚刚从这里路过了。”  
“好像不太开心的样子。”  
Celegorm瞪大了眼睛：“你们怎么不拦着他？”  
“为什么要拦着？你在找他吗？”  
“差，差不多吧。”  
Amrod发出一声长长的嘘声：“你又欺负小孩子了吗？”  
“没有！而且为什么要说又？！”  
“告诉Atarinke，告诉Atarinke！”  
Celegorm深吸一口气，握起拳头给了双胞胎一人一记当头拳，成年意味着剥离了他们最后的保护伞，Celegorm再也不需要因为“有可能会把小孩子打傻”的理由容忍这两个小兔崽子了。而且据他的经验来看，他们很有可能本来就是傻的。  
他张开健壮的双臂，揽住两个呲牙咧嘴的Ambarussa，在他们耳边低声道：“听好了，你们也来一起找Tyelpe，要是找不到我今晚没饭吃你们也休想啃到一块兰巴斯。”  
“为，为什么我们要承担你的过错啊？！”  
Celegorm狰狞地一笑，将围裙上的狗毛用力地蹭在双胞胎的衣服上。  
“因为我会向Curvo证明今天你们去过狗舍并且把Tyelpe弄丢了。”  
·  
“我们这个家，嗯，嘛……确实存在一些小问题。”  
“比如说当三哥的弟弟还不如当他的狗。”  
——摘自《提里安文艺X月号·王室访谈专辑》  
（四）  
这天，Caranthir的课题研究被一次毫不留情的撞门打断了。  
听完两个弟弟一个哥哥你一言我一嘴，支离破碎的描述后，Caranthir做的第一件事，就是在他们期待的目光中站起来，推开窗，朝着劳瑞林美丽的光辉深呼吸一口气。  
“你在做什么？” Celegorm问。  
“冷静一下。”  
他回过身，挨个指着他们的鼻子咆哮：“这就是你们踢门进来的理由？！知不知道我的计算刚刚进行到最关键的部分？！”  
“就是因为不知道才踢的。”Celegorm理直气壮地说，“而且我们敲过门了，但是你不开。”  
“我们担心你发生了危险。”  
“……那还真是谢谢啊。”  
Ambarussa们满脸真诚：“不用谢，这是我们应该做的。”  
Caranthir回到椅子上，头疼得好像有一千只看不见的手在三百六十度全方位弹他脑瓜嘣，他揉着太阳穴，感到指腹下的某条经脉似乎随时都有可能炸开。  
每个人都不知道，他其实一直在试图改变自己，把自己和人群隔开，让繁琐复杂的数学问题占据所有的精力。但不走运的是，每到关键时候，总会有那么几件蠢人蠢事让他的努力付诸流水。  
“所以你知不知道发生了什么？”  
“怎么可能？”Caranthir口气粗暴。但犹疑一会儿后，他的声音又不由自主地低了下来，“我只知道……老五今天早上似乎在工坊里发过脾气。”一金二红三个脑袋充满期待地伸过来，差点令他连人带椅子往后翻倒，“不要这样看我，这么大的事情你们都没有听说吗？”  
“完全没有。”  
“好吧，我不该指望八卦能传播到狗舍去的。”Caranthir叹了口气，“虽然这两件事情大概没什么关系……这几天老五的脾气一直都不怎么好，他的学徒都过得提心吊胆的。”  
Amras眨了眨眼睛：“那‘马’是什么意思？”  
“马？”  
“就是字面意义的‘马’，Tyelko说他找到Tyelpe的时候，他一边哭一边说着这个词来着。”  
“……你们是在编故事坑我吗？”Caranthir刚说完，就在心中否决了这个可能性——这个恶作剧太高级了，不像是他眼前的任何一个兄弟能想出来的，把他们加一块也不行。  
Celegorm歪着头，一脸和他形象完全不搭的沉思神情。  
“一定要解开这个迷。”  
最后，他一锤掌心，得出这样一个结论。  
“哦……那祝你们玩的开心？”  
Caranthir强行挤出一抹微笑，背过身去捡被风吹掉在地上的草稿纸，两片不祥的阴云朝他笼罩过来。  
“Canistir——”  
“——也一起来！”  
双胞胎一左一右对他施展了毫无兄弟情义可言的锁喉。  
“我，我还有重要的学术研究！我拒……”  
“是你的学术研究重要还是Tyelpe重要？”  
Celegorm语重心长地问。  
“当然是……”  
“不好意思，请把左边的Ambarussa想象成妈，右边的Ambarussa想象成爸，把我想象成Curvo——再重复一下你的答案？”  
“……Tyelpe。”  
今天也是一事无成的一天呢，Morifinwe。  
（五）  
这天，Maglor意外地遇到了自己的五弟。  
“早，早上好，Atarinke……”  
Curufin歪着头，好像在思考眼前这个抱着很眼熟的竖琴的很眼熟的人是谁，以及“早上好”代表什么意思。过了半晌他慢慢把头低下来。  
“早上好。”  
Maglor和Curufin虽在同一屋檐下生活了好几百年，但两人的生活在饭桌之外的地方基本是平行的，此时毫无准备地一开口就令空气中充满了尴尬的气息。  
“你是……”Maglor缩了缩脖子：“……这样从工坊直接走过来的？”  
“不然呢？”  
“……”  
Curufin低下头，嗅了嗅自己的衣领，看起来很迷惑：“我昨天洗过澡了。”  
“不，我没有说你身上有味道。”  
“你的眼神是这样说的。”  
Maglor因为脸颊边某片肌肉不受控制地抽动而没能做出笑容：“你，你看错了。”  
“这样。”  
“那个，你今天有什么事吗？怎么突然到这边来了……我记得你应该有十年没来过了吧？”  
“哦，对了……Tyelpe在你这里吗？”Curufin说，“我今天一上午都没有找到他。”  
Maglor摇了摇头：“不在。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“骗人。”  
“冤枉！”  
Curufin的视线像蔓延的山火一样烧了过来，也许他本身没有别的意思，但他与Feanor过于相似的容貌很容易给人带来压力。Maglor把竖琴当成盾牌抱在身前，也勇敢无畏地瞪了回去。  
“……不好意思，如果Tyelpe等会跑来找你了，能告诉我一声吗？”  
“好，没问题。”  
Curufin和他身边惊悚的气场缓缓地，缓缓地敛去了，Maglor感觉自己一身挺立的汗毛终于和过速的心跳恢复了平静，也就是这时，他才有勇气说出一开始就该说的话。  
“对了，Atarinke，你还是回去休息一下吧。”他伸出一根颤抖的手指，“顺便把那个……放回去。”  
Curufin循着他的指示，低头看向自己手中，沉闷地“哦”了一声——虽然Maglor觉得Curufin根本不知道自己在回答什么，但至少他能说服自己已经尽到了身为长兄的责任，剩下只能看一如今天的心情能不能继续好下去了。  
Maglor目送Curufin摇摇晃晃，打着哈欠，拖着把一米半长的锯子和它在地板上留下的恐怖刮痕消失在了门后。  
过了一阵，等声音彻底消失后，他一直紧绷着的肩膀垮了下来。  
“出来吧，他走了。”  
Maglor将别扭地挂在肘边的长袍拉回肩上，宽大拖地的袍摆阴影下爬出一个小精灵。不是别人，正是他的侄子Celebrimbor。  
刚刚过去的几分钟可能是Maglor人生中最惊险的一部分，他完全可以将刚把Celebrimbor塞进衣服下就看见Curufin拎着锯子从门边探出头时的心情写成一首歌，名字就叫《在曼督斯门边试探》。而且那个差点引发了维林诺第一起血案的小精灵看起来一副事不关己的样子，他巴眨着湛蓝的大眼睛，似乎还在思考Maglor为何满脸惊魂未定。  
“曼威的鸟毛啊……发生什么事了，Tyelpe？”Maglor柔声道，“你为什么要躲着爸爸？”他俯身拉起Celebrimbor柔软的小手，轻轻晃动着，让鼓着脸的小精灵跟自己对视。  
“……”听见“爸爸”这个词时，Celebrimbor的情绪肉眼可见地低落了下去。眼见着很快就要抽起鼻子来了。  
“没事的没事的！告诉二伯，二伯就帮你教训爸爸好不好？”  
小精灵仰起脸，用小孩子特有的有些黏糊糊的声音念道：“……马。”  
“马？”  
“啪……哗啦！”  
Maglor苦笑：“能，能描述得具体一点吗？”  
“啊，呜啊，拉——马，马，碰，啪……哗啦！”  
不，这又具体过头了。  
Maglor陷入了深深的迷茫之中，他当然不能把侄子丢在这里当成无事发生过，也不可能冒着跟曼督斯喝茶的危险去跟Curufin投诚。这冷酷无情无理取闹的命运啊，为什么偏偏找上了他（以往倒霉的不都是Turkafinwe吗）？  
最终诺多的伟大歌手咬紧牙关，心一横，做出了痛苦的决定。  
“来，别哭了Tyelpe，二伯带你去找大伯玩。”  
他决定不能只有他一个人倒霉。  
（六）  
这天，Maedhros的办公室里召开了一场重大的家庭会议。  
诸位与会成员神情紧绷，气氛凝重，貌似心中各有不可告人的打算。Maedhros作为这家（唯一管用）的长子，什么大风大浪没见过，这时也稍微有点紧张起来。他清了清嗓子，开始进行会议致辞。  
“诸位，今天是个特殊的日子，自从Ambarussa们成年之后，我们是第一次在饭桌以外的地方集合起来，为我们的未来而战……”  
“我有问题。”Caranthir举起手，“不是说家庭会议吗，为什么Findekano也在这里？”  
在角落里用Maedhros私藏的小饼干逗堂侄的Fingon闻言抬起头，一脸无辜的笑容：“我是来给大伯送东西的。”  
“送完了就回去啊！”  
“……可见这次的突发事件之严重，已经牵动了在座每一位兄弟的命运。在此，我们应当抛下过去无谓的偏见和矛盾，坦诚相见，尽己所能地避免这次意外带来不必要的误会……”  
“不好意思！我家今天是Irisse做饭，她说想实验一个叫”炭烧蝾螈拌莴苣炒粉”的新菜色，所以我可以留在你们家吃晚饭吗？”  
“喂，这句话我好像听过十多次了啊？”  
“……破坏和谐的家庭关系，惊动Atarinke进而惊动父亲进而惊动祖父进而成为《今日提里安》的头条八卦……”  
“最后一次！最后一次！我向曼威发誓这是最后一次！”  
“所以你上次向瓦尔妲发的誓呢？！”  
Maedhros拿起一支粉笔，首先折下半截，面无表情地朝Caranthir的方向扔过去。只见一道白影呼啸着掠过飞速抱头趴桌的Celegorm和Maglor头顶，直击Caranthir额头——他悄无声息地倒下了，Maedhros转身用剩下的粉笔在黑板上写下了“Tyelpe密码”一行遒劲有力的大字。  
“现在你们可以逐一发表自己的意见了。”  
除了在桌子底下的Caranthir外，剩下的四兄弟不约而同地把脸埋在桌子上。  
Maedhros抬起下巴：“那就从我左手边开始发言，Turkafinwe，说话。”  
“唉……我？不，我什么都不知道啊。”Celegorm委屈地说，“我才发现Tyelpe没多久，他就跑丢了。”  
“呜啊，爸爸。”  
坐在Fingon腿上的Celebrimbor仰起头，把叼在嘴上的小饼干一口咽下去。  
“啊，呜啊，拉——马，马，碰，啪……哗啦！”  
“Tyelpe已经复述了一遍事情经过，你可以提出你的看法了。”Maglor干巴巴地说。  
“太困难了吧！”  
Celebrimbor着急地挥动着两只细细的手臂，Fingon必须昂着头才能保证下巴不被风车般旋转的小拳头打着。他惊奇地说：“我一直以为这孩子是不爱搭理人，原来他不会说话吗？”  
Ambarussa们交换了一个深沉的眼神：“是的，不会。”  
“他都三四岁了吧？”  
“其实已经五岁了。”Caranthir从桌子下爬上来，在Maedhros友善的注视下，他的态度和掉下去前判若两人，“Atarinke坚信这孩子继承了他和父亲的独特语言天赋，迟早会自己觉醒，从外部干预反而会误导他。”  
“……这是哪门子的自信啊？”  
“跟Curufinwe较劲你就输了，Finno。”Maedhros用开玩笑的口气说，Fingon不知怎地从中听出了一种苦中作乐的苍凉感。  
“就算这里有十个Curufinwe，也不见得能让Tyelpe在晚饭前学会说话。”Maglor说，“Atarinke本人倒是可以跟Tyelpe交流，但……哈哈。”他发出了完全不像笑声的笑声。  
噗噗——Celebrimbor对着拳头，在一片愁云惨淡中吹响了正午过去的号角。  
他们沉浸在令人窒息的沉默中，又过了不知多长时间，Celegorm硬着头皮举起手：“我，嗯，可能想起了一些事情，跟‘马’和Atarinke有关的。”  
Maedhros抬起眼：“说。”  
“你们也别抱太大期待——在上上周，或者上上上周的时候，Atarinke好像跟我说过Tyelpe想要一匹小马。”他在兄弟们忽然变得锐利的眼神中逐渐往扶手椅里缩去，“我想Tyelpe现在还太小，而且最近马厩里也没有小马出生，当时就……没有答应。”  
“混蛋，看你干了什么好事！”  
Maedhros的办公室里瞬间沸腾起来，Caranthir和Ambarussa们拍案而起，抽了根腰带就准备要把万恶之源绑到Curufin面前谢罪。Celegorm想也不想就纵身翻过桌子，指着几个兄弟的鼻子愤怒地控诉。  
“这是一个负责任的三伯应该做出的决定！一如在上，我对Tyelpe什么时候吝啬过？我每年都送好几只小狗给他，每到冬天就有一个加强连的神犬后裔排着队给他拉雪橇，你们呢？”  
“……我觉得主要是你养不过来想要分散压力吧？”Fingon悄悄地说，Celebrimbor在他旁边发出了形似赞许的“啵啊”声。而Maedhros默默抽出了笔记本，开始在上面写字。  
“而且——如果真的和那件事有关，Tyelpe怎么会现在才跟他爸产生矛盾呢？你们肯定也干过什么坏事，不要把一切都推到我的头上。”  
“……”  
“Canistir，看你那心虚的表情！”  
Caranthir一愣：“不——等等，我和Atarinke素来无冤无仇，只是想起了一件无关的小事而已。”可这样敷衍的概括是无法转移仇恨的，他只好硬着头皮说下去，“我书房角落里摆着一尊马的塑像，你们还记得吧？当初从妈的工作室搬过来的，Atarinke上次盯着它看了七分钟。”  
“‘上次’是什么时候？”Maedhros问，笔尖在本子上危险地弹动着。  
“正好十天前，当时他来找我借一本叫《名马图鉴》的书。”Caranthir严肃地眯起眼睛，“理论上来说那书他也应该有一本，但他说很久以前借给Ambarussa们时被搞丢了。”  
“做人那么卑鄙走夜路是要踩到狗屎的，Canistir。” Ambarussa们瞪着他，“那是十多年前的事情！”  
“我只复述了Atarinke的原话，你们可以去找他理论——如果你们有自信胜利的话。”  
“唉，也没必要这样啊，Canistir，别搞得好像锅推不掉我们就要把你叉出去游街似的。”Maglor当机立断地插到剑拔弩张的三个弟弟之间，笑呵呵地打起圆场，“如果那么久远的事情都能算进去的话，那我岂不是千古罪人了？Atarinke小的时候我带他去澳阔隆迪玩，结果他因为我没能给他买一个音乐盒闹了三天三夜呢。”  
“这么一说好像确实有这回事。”Maedhros斜眼看着他，“也和马有关？”  
“差不多吧，我记得那个音乐盒上的装饰确实是……”Maglor的笑容忽然凝固在脸上，“Maitimo你在记什么？”  
“音乐盒的装饰是马？”  
“……是海马！海马！”  
“唔，好的。”  
“一点都不好！”  
Maedhros写下一行龙飞凤舞的腾格瓦，然后合上本子，俯视着弟弟们绝望或者相当绝望的面孔。他是这个大家庭里享有第三位年长者权威的人，这决定了在他们彻底闹腾起来之前他有足够的时间先说出自己的观点。  
“我知道这一点都不好，Makalaure,我们眼下根本不可能弄清事情的真相。刚才我一直在想这个，然后Tyelkormo的话给了我一个启发。”  
“从Turkafinwe那里获得启发跟向狗学爬树有什么区别？”Caranthir不假思索地说，然后和Celegorm像两只暴怒的野猫一样隔着桌子瞪起眼来，直到Maedhros不动声色地抽出了第二根粉笔。  
“既然搞不清发生了什么。”Maedhros说，“那我们就一起充当罪人。”  
Amras迟疑地开口：“等，等等，我没理解？”   
“我好像理解了。”Amrod挽着双胞胎兄弟的胳膊，脑袋靠在他肩上，向Maedhros发问，“可是具体该怎么操作？”  
Maedhros把几个弟弟拉过来，用小得近乎唇语的声音对他们说了几句话。然后依次看向他们的脸。  
“懂？”  
Caranthir犹豫地说：“Atarinke，不吃这套吧？”  
“他吃不吃这套不重要，关键在于我们的诚意，越像那么回事效果越好。我明白有些要求难度较高，但努力一下总是能克服的，你说是不是Makalaure？”  
“是……但你为什么要专门指名我？”  
“因为你也是一个负责的哥哥嘛。”Maedhros伸出手，“来，为了Tyelpe。”  
几个兄弟面面相觑，一个接一个把手放在了大哥的手背上——就这样，这个家里百年难遇的兄弟共同战线结成了。  
·  
“马！”  
这时六个兄弟身后传来Celebrimbor兴奋的大叫。  
他一手拉着Fingon群青色的衣角，一手伸长了指向放在房间角落里的一副巨大的挂画。挂画是被刚刚送来的，连包裹的亚麻布都还没完全拆开，画布显露出来的部分上，俨然是一匹昂首挺立的俊美白马。  
Fingon显然有些措手不及，他一时兴起将挂画打开给小精灵看，但没想到会收获这么激动的回应：“Tyelpe很喜欢Rochallor吗？”  
“喜欢！”  
不远处的六束目光齐刷刷地落在他身上，Fingon感到了一阵钻心的尴尬。  
“对不起啊，Tyelpe……别的都好说，但Rochallor不能送给你……”  
Celegorm越过Maedhros的肩膀露出半张脸：“那画呢？”  
“画……不，画是父亲送给大伯的礼物，我只是个跑腿的决定不了这个。”  
他为难地偏过头去避开Celebrimbor热切的注视，这时他眼角的余光注意到了别的东西。还没来得及思考的时候他本能地觉得门口那边还有一个Celebrimbor在盯着他，定睛看清对方面孔的瞬间他险些一个激灵把怀里的小祖宗本尊给抛上天花板。  
“我应该能决定吧？”  
Feanor倚在门框上，朝里漫不经心地招了招手，他的儿子们以及Fingon都僵成了盐柱，只有Celebrimbor像一只顽皮的小猫从后者的怀抱里跳出来，跌跌撞撞地扑到Feanor大腿上。  
“爸爸！”  
Fingon从僵硬的喉咙里发出一连串“唔……嗯？！啊？”的声音，他这辈子都没见过的，足以被称为和颜悦色的大伯走了过来。  
“您……什么时候开始站在那边的？”Maedhros小心翼翼地问。  
“没多久。”Feanor掀开遮挡画布的包装，瞥了一眼后发出了Fingon想破脑袋也悟不出个中意味的轻笑，他揉了揉Celebrimbor的脑袋：“喜欢这个？”  
“嗯!”  
“唔，看来回头应该让你爸教教你什么叫艺术素养。”  
Fingon远远望了一眼沉默的费诺里安们，只见他们背向外头朝内地挤成一团与世隔绝，仿佛一群抵御严寒的企鹅：“……”  
“不过现在暂时没有办法了——这幅画就当我收下了，再转赠给Tyelpe，你觉得怎样，Findekano。”  
啊，虽说是疑问句但口气完全是陈述句的样子呢。  
“当然……没问题。”  
·  
“走得这么快？不是说要留下来吃晚饭吗，Findekano？”  
这不是从头到尾都听见了吗？！“我刚才突然间对家妹新发明的菜色很好奇，就……不了。”  
“那帮我带句话给你父亲。”Feanor灿烂地笑起来，“替我咨询一下，给我送一副他的等身挂画是在建议我练飞镖吗？”  
“……”  
“明天我要知道答案。”  
Fingon认真地思考起了去Findis姑姑家避难的可能性。  
（七）  
这天，Curufin从客厅的地毯上迷迷糊糊地恢复了意识。  
当然，他不知道自己为什么会躺在这种地方，是从沙发上滚下来还是直接一头栽下来的；也不知道为什么自己脑袋下会垫着一把显然应该呆在工坊里的锯子，腰下面硌着一只皮靴。他的记忆里有很长一段时间的空白，似乎是从今早上他不慎跨越了熬夜的安全线，并同时发现了某个冲击性的事实开始的。他咳出了嘴里的地毯毛，试图调动起迟缓的脑子和无感觉的四肢，可结果不太理想。  
他以往总是看不起Arafinwe家族那种能为椅子掉了根螺丝伤感一整天的脆弱。但现在他也有点尝到了类似的滋味，他的脑子好像已经完全不能负荷思考了，只能麻木地凭着感知不适的本能侧过身。  
“松……手……Tur……pe。”  
他无力地对那个扯着他头发的人说，但不敢肯定自己是否真的发出了声音，因为对方完全没有停下来的意思。于是他如同梦游一样伸出手想推开对方——  
然后他摸到了一个马头。  
他惊醒了，和黑白花棕四个马脑袋对上了视线，它们以幼儿特有的温顺而好奇的眼神打量着他，左边的那个吧唧吧唧地嚼着他的一束长发，右边的那个则笑嘻嘻的……哦，不，那个是Celegorm，他正跪在旁边的沙发上探头打量他。  
“你醒啦？”  
“什……什么？怎么回事？！”  
他猛地从地上跳起来，围着他的马驹被惊跑了，在昂贵的天鹅绒地毯上留下了一连串泥脚印。他是有起床气的人，要是放在平时，早就捡起地上的锯子把这几匹小畜生大卸八块了。可现在他仅仅是愣在了原地。  
现在自己脸上的表情可能很滑稽——他从兄弟们璀璨的笑脸上认识到了这点，他从没在饭桌之外的地方见过他们这么整齐地聚在一起。  
“……你们在做什么？”  
Celegorm率先牵过他的手，给了他一个拥抱，力气大得让他怀疑自己要骨折了。“Curvo啊！我的亲人！我最爱的弟弟！”但是Celegorm率先发出了浮夸的号泣声，“我对不起你！”  
他试着在铁钳般的手臂中挣扎了一下，没有用，很尴尬：“那，那就快让那几匹马滚出去啊，别跟我说那不是你的！”  
“从今天开始就是你的了。”  
“啊？”  
Celegorm松开他，改为抓着他肩膀：“我很后悔之前没有理睬你的请求，给你带来了这么多困扰——它们是Orome的马群中最俊美的几个后代，我把它们找来了，希望没有太迟。”  
“啊？我不明白……”  
“对不起！请原谅我！”  
Curufin几乎觉得自己的肩胛在开裂，他倒吸了口凉气：“好好好……你先把它们赶出去，快赶出去！它们开始吃桌布了！”  
Celegorm就着他的领口擤了下鼻子，冲小马驹们吹了声口哨，也不知道是出于什么原因它们就乖乖排着队跑出去了。Curufin趁机挣脱了三哥，还没有来得及喘上一口完整的气，双胞胎和Caranthir就一脸沉痛地围了过来。  
Amras率先开口：“对不起，Curvo！我们没想到你会把丢了书的事情记这么久……啊！”Amrod往兄弟脑袋抽了一巴掌：“我们听Canistir说了，真的很抱歉！”  
他们从身后提出了一大摞书：“我们买了二十本《名马图鉴》——从我们弄丢的那一版算起直到今年所有版本的修订本——还给你！请你原谅我们！”  
“不不，我不需要这个。Morifinwe，你跟双胞胎说了……你身后是什么东西？”  
满脸涨红，汗流成河的Caranthir勉强露出一丝微笑：“我、书房里……那……个雕塑，你不、是挺……喜欢的吗？送、送给你了。”  
“……别告诉我你是一个人把它背上来的。”  
“我承认……我、从小就很嫉妒你，对你态度……很差，从没有重视过你的请求，还故意搞丢过……你最喜欢的奶嘴……把它背上楼的苦就是我对你的忏悔，我想、从今天开……始……重新做……你哥哥……”然后他就靠在雕塑上，累得一根手指都抬不起来了。  
“……”  
Curufin无助地看向剩下两个最年长的哥哥，Maedhros正举着一幅二伯骑马的画像试图往墙上挂……他僵硬地把头转回来，想要当成什么都没看见，不过Maglor倒挺正常的，只是看起来有些呆滞。“Kano？”他摇晃着Maglor的手臂，“他们几个是怎么了？”  
“哦，哦。”Maglor脱离了神游九霄的状态，冲他露出恍惚慈爱的笑容，“对了，这个给你。”  
他把一个有着精致雕花的银盒子塞进Curufin手里，Curufin盯着上头海马状的银饰，觉得这玩意眼熟得令人不安。  
“还记得吗？那天你因为它是非卖品跟我吵了一架，就再也不肯跟我出去玩了……幸好那家店还在那里，虽然付出了一点代价，但我现在终于帮你买到了哦。”  
“代、代价？”  
Maglor抹了把湿润的眼睛：“我答应了店主女儿的求婚。”  
“为什么要上升到出卖自己的地步啊？！”  
有生以来第一次，Curufin那顶尖聪明的脑子崩溃了，他想就近找面墙撞一撞，但抬起眼就看见了气宇轩昂的二伯和他的马。于是他只能瘫坐在沙发上，眼神空白地望着黑压压地围过来的兄弟们。“这是恶作剧对吧？”他小声问。  
“不，是真的。”Celegorm再次从旁边揽住他的肩膀。  
“说实话，我从四十岁开始就没再跟父亲打过小报告了。”Curufin捂着脸，“别这样对我。”  
“我很高兴你能说出来，Curvo。”  
Maedhros在他的另一边坐下，容纳了三个体格方面各有千秋的男性后沙发就显得格外狭窄了。Curufin几乎是惊恐地发现除非这两个神经病主动离开不然他就只能像夹在台钳里的砖头一样任人敲打。  
“但是我们过往也有太多对不起你的地方，现在我们只是在向你忏悔过去的错误，恳求你的原谅。我知道你是那种放不下的人，特别鸡毛蒜皮的小事都会记着，我们是不该这样对你的。”  
不，我不是，我没有……“我没有生气。”  
“真的？真的什么事都不生气了吗？”  
“当然是真的……”  
Maedhros抓起他的手，几乎要把他压扁在Celegorm硬邦邦的胸膛上：“啊，我不敢相信，请你看着我的眼睛发誓——你会原谅在这里的所有人。”  
“好，我发誓，发誓！别靠过来我要窒息了……”  
“成功了，Tyelpe！你爸发誓他会原谅你了！”  
Curufin呆住了，他的兄弟们迅速解开了密不透风的包围圈，站到两边打开一条道路，让一个藏在他们身后的小精灵畏畏缩缩地走出来。  
“爸，爸爸……我，马……”  
Celebrimbor泪汪汪的，鼻子抽得通红，他怀抱着一盒碎裂的宝石。  
·  
“其实我早就猜到了。”  
Curufin忽然说，夜里的工坊静悄悄的，连句末些微的回音都清晰可闻。  
他原本正在仔细地分拣一盒宝石碎片，将它们按某种顺序排列在一块平摊的白布上。见身后久久没有应答，才放下工作转过身去。  
“呜？”  
工坊里只亮着两盏灯，一盏挂在Curufin的工作台上，另一盏放在他身后的长椅边。Celebrimbor抱着他的大熊娃娃在椅子上滚了一圈，抬起头望向父亲，在柔和的灯光下，小孩子特有的大眼睛和Curufin手边的宝石是那样相似，泛着海水般湛蓝的粼光和困惑的情绪。  
“别装傻，我今天可是很生气的。”   
“呜……呜！”  
Celebrimbor双手捂着眼睛，一头趴在大熊娃娃的肚子上，似乎想要钻进棉花里藏起来。Curufin走过去，拎着小精灵的腰带把他拽出来，自己也在长椅另一边坐下：“明明连垫脚的凳子都没有藏起来。怎么就想到去找那群蠢货帮你出主意了？”  
“啊，呜啊。”  
“因为不想让我生气？那样的话应该主动来找我认错才对……”Curufin还没说完，就回想起了今天自己的状态，不由觉得脸上有点发烫，“……等我清醒了再找我认错。”  
Celebrimbor冲他吐了下舌头，脸颊像受惊的河豚一样鼓起来。  
“干嘛，闹了这么大的事情还有理了？”  
“……”  
Curufin伸出手，Celebrimbor躲到大熊背后。他把手伸得更长一些，Celebrimbor又往后挪了半寸。他俯过身去，Celebrimbor把自己挤进了角落里。Curufin叹了口气，把熊娃娃直接抢过来，在无路可逃的小脑瓜上屈指弹了一下：“这次就算了——因为东西本来就是要送给你的，打碎了算你自己吃亏——但要是有下次……”  
“……”  
他压低了声音：“我就告诉你妈，让她收拾你，明白了吗？”  
“呜！呜呜！”  
Curufin把熊娃娃丢了回去，重新回到工作中。即使多日积攒下来的疲惫依旧像阴影一样纠缠着他，但那一整晚他的心情都不可思议地好。他仔细地将那些碎片拼回原位，裂纹仿佛荡然无存。  
看着它，Curufin似乎想起了什么。  
“Tyelpe？”他轻声问，“你偷拿它，是因为喜欢吗？”  
这时已是深夜，回答他的只有轻微的鼾声。  
·  
Feanor走进工坊时，发现除他之外还有两个精灵在——小精灵搂着一只熊娃娃，大精灵抱着小精灵，他的儿子和孙子就这样蜷在角落的长椅里。Feanor从隔壁的休息室里找来一床毯子，给他俩盖上，然后退了出去，一向严苛的脑子里少有地蹦出“今天可以迟一点再上工”的主意。  
于是，第二天的早晨来临了，长王子家的工坊却依旧静悄悄的。  
只有一匹海蓝宝石雕就的骏马，矗立在工作台上，在劳瑞林的金辉中熠熠发光。

——END——

 

“现在想起来那个时候还真是混乱啊，Findekano回去告诉Nolofinwe一家，Turukano告诉了Findarato，Findarato回天鹅港探亲的时候把这件事当成笑话讲给了他全家和他外祖父全家，Artanis又告诉了Findis那边的梵雅亲戚。整个维林诺可能只有你不知道自己出名了。”  
“……”  
“可结果不到两个月，你就在给马驹的尾巴绑辫子时被踢掉了两颗门牙，从此以后看着马就躲。亏我当时还在想，如果你真学不会说话就让Turko把你引荐给Orome当猎人好了。”  
“…………爸……”  
“不过被踢过之后你立马就学会说话了，真是神奇，我估计是一如觉得你小子真的太傻看不过眼给你开了个后门吧哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“爸……求你……别，别说了。我什么都愿意干……”  
“好，把这些吃了。”Curufin把他盘子里的东西豪爽地倒了过去。  
这天，费诺家尊贵的王子长孙也不得不吃下了双份的胡萝卜和青椒。


End file.
